


After Hours

by Pernicious_Feb 14 2001-July 29 2018 RIP (Malicious_Intent)



Series: Docsbum [2]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Gay, Kissing, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 14:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malicious_Intent/pseuds/Pernicious_Feb%2014%202001-July%2029%202018%20RIP
Summary: Doc knew that Kapkan didn't like showing affection in the presence of others, so the moment he'd heard all of Spetsnaz and most of the other teams were going out for a night on the town, he seized the opportunity to get attention from his lover.





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> another story for @docsbum. I hope this one's good too! I've found myself liking the play around with Doc! He's a fun character, especially with the way you've described/headcannoned him. :)

Doc knew that Kapkan didn't like to show affection publicly, and he respected that. The downside of that, however, was that the medic felt so terribly needy whenever an opportunity arose for him to get attention from the Russian. It didn't help that Kapkan seemed to enjoy subtle teasing, a swift grab here, leaning too closely to him when he spoke, all with a straight expression.

 

Maybe that was why people still seemed to think Kapkan was too hardened to have a relationship, except for the few that gave Doc knowing expressions or grinned at him whenever he gave his lover a longing expression. Fuze seemed to take silent delight in watching how long Doc could last until he could have alone time with Kapkan again, no doubt Thatcher made bets. It was a little embarrassing, but Doc always forgot about it until the next time. It was in this instance, however, that Fuze decided to take pity on him, quietly declaring that he needed time out. The others were quick to follow. Only Montagne, Caveira, Capitao and Thatcher decided to stay behind.

 

Shifting from one foot to the other, Doc waited impatiently for the Spetsnaz group to depart before scrambling up out of his chair and made his way down the hall to where he knew Kapkan would be.

 

Doc stopped directly outside the door, opening it only enough to peek around the doorframe. "Max?" He questioned quietly.

 

One hand behind his head while the other held a book up over his face, Kapkan turned his head slightly to regard the frenchman in the doorway, eyebrows raised ever so slightly. "What's so secret that you have to whisper?" The Russian questioned, accent as thick as the amusement in his voice.

 

Smiling sheepishly, Doc shrugged. "Can I come in? Most of the others are gone, and I wanted to know if you were up for spending some time together?" The dirty-blonde man questioned.

 

Kapkan silently regarded Doc for a moment, taking in the hopeful expression before motioning with one hand. 

 

The Russian had barely gestured for him to come before Doc was already in the room and shutting the door behind him. Kapkan was lying on his back in his bed, so that was where the frenchman decided to join his lover, nimbly climbing up atop the Russian with a content sigh.

 

Grunting softly in surprise as he found himself blanketed with an attention-starved medic, Kapkan tossed the book he'd been reading aside. "I did it again, didn't I?" 

 

Doc shrugged a little as he took in Kapkan's scent. The Russian always smelled of outside, a combination of pine needles and damp leaves. Smoke claimed he could tell whether or not Kapkan had been lying in grass, flowers or leaves just by scent, but then the Brit claimed a lot of things. Ear to his lover's chest, Doc could hear the steady beat of the younger man's heart, strong and soothing, just like the arms embracing him. 

 

"I'll take that as a yes," Kapkan answered softly as he placed a kiss to the top of Doc's head, hands reaching down to grip the medic and pull him upwards so they were a little more level with one another, enjoying the soft squeak of surprise that drew from the frenchman. The Russian was aware of the fact that his social and somewhat emotional detachment lead to him somewhat ignoring Doc, something that he'd been trying to improve with little success. Seemingly leading Fuze to take things into his own hands in an attempt to get them together more often. Just as annoying as thoughtful.

 

Cuddled atop his lover, Doc fell silent, just basking in the attention and warmth coming from the Russian beneath him, the way the caloused hands gently massaged at his back with the full intention of creeping lower. The initial grab startled him, the frenchman giving a little noise of surprise as he was hefted higher, propping himself up in order to look down at Kapkan. Into those brown eyes that so commonly held a cold so calculating, it was terrifying to see. But not now. Now they were warm and gentle, affectionate, and it just stole Doc's heart away.

 

Doc didn't hesitate to lean down and place a kiss to scarred lips, the initial touch intoxicating, a cure for his cravings as he felt Kapkan's hands on either side of his face, the Russian returning the kiss with a zealousness Doc so rarely experienced. It was heated, demanding, leading the frenchman to realize that every moment he spent aching for touch, so did his lover. Kapkan's inattention to Doc was also an ignorance of his own needs and wants.

 

When Kapkan finally pulled away, Doc was breathless, eyes wide as he stared down at the Russian. 

 

"You know I love you, right?"

 

Doc nodded quickly, trying to get control of his emotions that were quickly flying out of control.

 

A sly smile curled the corners of Kapkan's lips upwards as he rolled them over, pinning the shorter man beneath his heavier weight. On his back, Doc shuddered as the Russian leaned down nip his ear. "Then let me show you," the deep voice whispered teasingly. "I've heard the saying 'actions speak louder than words'."


End file.
